


The Fox of Fence Street

by Dash (Cydney)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydney/pseuds/Dash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna really, really loves money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fox of Fence Street

“I feel so… naked,” she pouted, wriggling here and there and settling back against her sturdy, wooden desk.

“Maybe because you  _are_  naked?” Robin offered, and the way Anna stuck her lip out almost made him want to cradle her for being adorable. As adorable as the cut-throat merchant could be, leaning back on her arms while every acre of her glowed beneath flickering candle lights. For a traveling trickster, he was pleasantly surprised by her body when he first saw her undress. He was expecting her to be toned and firm – more angled than curved here and there, like he imagined the strict Sully was beneath her armour.

Instead, Anna was actually quite… normal. Wonderfully so, even – small deposits of baby fat still sat on her hips and gave her a soft, feminine figure. Her bosom was modest and gentle, her legs slim from walking so much. But she carried herself with such an air of confidence that Robin found her infectious to be around. The last time they had shared a bed she had even pushed him beneath her and made it very clear who was in charge, settling against his lap and grinning down in a way that made his heart hammer in his ribcage.

But now… now was different. It wasn’t that Anna was naked, lying back and wiggling her toes in the cold air, shifting her hips while she settled against the wood. No, what was different this time was-

“Can I  _please_  just wear it?” she asked, gazing forlornly at her fattened money pouch. Every time the mysterious merchant had disrobed and joined him, she always kept her belt and pouch on, sitting on her hip while she dropped the rest of her clothes to the stone floor. Robin was sure the blasted thing was uncomfortable – it probably even bruised her thigh, the way the heavy sack bounced and smacked against her firm leg. But Anna’s nails just dragged across his chest, licking her lips and telling him to “listen.”

And then he heard it – the clink of her coins, jumping around inside her purse, and she’d close her eyes and hum with satisfaction before shifting her hips harder and quicker against him.

“Don’t you trust me?” Robin asked, lines of worry etching his face, as though she had just offended his very beliefs. But she didn’t see or didn’t care, making a grab for the pouch and falling short. Anna fell back against the desk, breasts swaying against her chest while she pouted harder up at him. The look on her face was obvious – when it came to money, she’d sooner trust wraiths. At least they were incapable of pocketing a coin.

“You’re my lover, not my banker,” she huffed, her eyes narrowing dangerously as Robin untied the drawstring and opened the pouch up. Even in the gentle lights of the candles, he could see just how alert she had become. Pupils dilated. The muscles inside her cheeks went taut, her breathing getting a little sharper. Anna had a serious obsession when it came to her money, but that was really the point of all this, he thought.

“Then I’ll let you hold it,” he hummed, before rubbing a golden coin with his thumb and pressing it against her rosebud nipple. The merchant gasped and shook, the cold metal against her flushed skin sending a mild shock through her. But Anna didn’t reach up to brush it away – she just looked down, watching it, as though she had never really noticed it before. The coin sparkled against her chest, soft lights throwing different hues against it.

She looked up slowly, her jaw still hanging open, as if she was still struggling with what was happening.

“Well, look at that,” Robin noted, leaning against the desk and gazing down at the naked merchant, plus her new accessory. “You really  _do_  love your money.”

“What is this,” she mumbled, more to herself than to the amnesiac tactician. “How is this a thing?”

“It’s really simple,” he mused, pulling a silver coin from her pouch and holding it up. “Money means a lot to you – why wouldn’t it feel good?” He pressed the new coin against her neglected breast, the silver contrasting with the gold while Anna inhaled sharply and leaned back further.

“Why didn’t I ever think of this,” she whispered, bringing a finger up to the silver coin and moving it across her breast. Within seconds her nipple was a full, firm peak, and she pressed the metal against it, chewing her lip and sighing.

“I’m really not too sure,” Robin said, sifting through the merchant’s wallet until he produced a copper, letting it sit atop her navel. Stomach muscles contracted and she squirmed, her thighs starting to rub together with arousal.

“More,” she sighed, relaxing against the desk and stretching out. He hesitated for only a moment, before grabbing a handful of her fortune and scattering them across her tummy. She giggled, wriggled, and then moaned quietly – a noise that was less adorable and more sensual.

“By Naga,” she cursed. “Do you know how wet I am already?”

He couldn’t  _help_  but look after hearing that, looking between her slim thighs to see her flesh was rosy and puffy. Glistening wet skin shone in the candlelight.

“Well, I’d say that’s a confirmed experiment,” he said with amusement, before Anna sat up sharply and grabbed the front of his robes. The coins fell, sliding down to her hips and thighs, but she didn’t care.

“Don’t you dare,” she hissed, her tone dangerous. “You’re gonna  _cover_  me in money, mister. And then you’re going to finish what you started…” The sound of moisture and flesh began to attract him and he looked down, watching her fingers smoothly, easily gliding in and out of her excited core. It would be overwhelming if she hadn’t sounded so… threatening.

“Are you sure? Money’s pretty filthy, Anna-“

“Listen, bub.” Her grip tightened, her eyes glinting in the light. “You’re gonna count every single copper after we’re done. But first you’re going to  _fuck me_  while I’m bathed in money. Understand?”

He nodded, loosening the drawstring while pulling at his collar. He understood, alright.


End file.
